Amigas, amigas paixões à parte
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Fanfics escrita em resposta ao desafio de Inverno do site SnapeMione Fanfics, onde Gina declara a Hermione ser apaixonada pelo professor de Poções, e Hermione tentará tirá la do caminho a todo o custo.
1. Gina

Parte I - Gina

― Gina! - disse Hermione alarmada. - Você está louca?

Gina chamara Hermione para uma conversa séria há alguns minutos atrás, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde a monitora estudava Aritmancia com afinco. Hermione ficou bravia por ser interrompida. Detestava isso, porém o rosto da amiga denunciava que algo muito grave, ou havia ocorrido ou estava ocorrendo. E unicamente por este motivo, Hermione largou sua planilha de dados e subiu com a amiga até o dormitório.

― Responda, Gina! – Hermione perguntou novamente, num tom de voz mais baixo. - Você está louca?

― Hermione... eu me apaixonei por ele – a ruiva estava de cabeça baixa, sentada na cama, enquanto Hermione vociferava baixinho caminhando pelo quarto.

― Gina, isso é delírio da sua cabeça- a outra afirmou peremptoriamente, num tom de voz que não admitia nenhuma duvida.

― Não é, Mione... – a ruiva ergueu a cabeça e os olhos estavam rasos d'água. – Não é. Tive a ilusão que fosse, mas hoje na aula comprovei que gosto dele, que estou apaixonada pelo professor Snape.

― Gina, ainda acho que você deve estar confundindo os sentimentos – Hermione tentava ser racional num momento em que a racionalidade se fazia extremamente necessária. – É provável que você o admire, que até tenha um sentimento de adulação pelo professor Snape, mas paixão?- Hermione estava incrédula. - Duvido muito!

Hermione achara melhor tentar desmentir a amiga em todas as oportunidades possíveis. Era interessante que Gina tinha idéias próprias para cada ocasião, embora não as divulgasse. Gina Weasley sabia ser discreta quando convinha a seus próprios interesses.

― Não faz muito tempo que você falou que gostava do Harry, Gina - a ruiva foi interromper a amiga que afastou sua frase com a mão. - Você não pode ter esquecido dele tão depressa.

― Mione... – Gina não conseguiu mais se conter. - Você tem razão quando fala do Harry. Eu gostei muito dele sim, mas cansei de ficar esperando, cansei de ficar almejando alguém que só me vê como "irmã mais nova"...

― Não esta tentando esquecer o Harry fingindo que se apaixonou pelo professor Snape? - Hermione perguntou com curiosidade, e afinal vira uma luz no horizonte.

― Não! – Gina afirmou e o som da voz dela teve o efeito de uma bofetada em Hermione.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Gina meditava a respeito de sua paixão. Hermione tentava conceber um plano de como afastar a amiga de Snape. Sabia, obviamente, que ela iria se machucar muito se continuasse com essas idéias, e um dos motivos principais era que, diferentemente de outras ocasiões, Hermione não iria abrir mão de seus interesses em prol dos outros.

― E o que você quer de mim exatamente, Gina? - Hermione perguntou com frieza.

― Bem, Mione... - a ruiva ainda refletia se iria falar, a reação da amiga fora ainda pior do que imaginara. Não que Gina tivesse alguma ilusão de que alguém em sã consciência fosse receber bem essa noticia. – Você deve saber que existem várias alunas interessadas nele.

― Várias alunas? – Hermione perguntou com genuíno interesse, pois este tópico muito lhe interessara.

― Sim, do terceiro ano em diante existe uma legião de apaixonadas. – Gina explicou sem dar detalhes, pois realmente falava de ouvir dizer, não sabia de nenhum nome específico.

― Pudera! – Hermione exclamou. - É o único homem desse lugar se excluindo os alunos. Hagrid é meio gigante e Flitwick, duende e o resto são professoras. Para quem tem interesse em homens é o mais requisitado... Além, claro – acrescentou Hermione como mero adendo -, de ser o único. Natural que se torne o cobiçado – por um instante Hermione calou-se e Gina olhou para a amiga que tinha em seu rosto um olhar indecifrável. - E exatamente onde entro nisso tudo?

― Quero que você me ajude a elaborar um plano para que eu consiga me destacar dentre as outras alunas.

― Gina, não vai adiantar - Hermione calou-se pensando em como diria o restante da frase. - Acha sinceramente que Snape vai enxergar você como mais do que uma aluna? No máximo como a caçula dos Weasley, mas nem isso é provável.

― Quero arriscar - Gina falou com determinação enquanto se levantou da cama. – Você me ajuda?

― Claro, Gina. – Hermione sorriu para amiga, com fingida solidariedade.

Desde o quinto ano Hermione tinha interesses no professor Snape. Obvio que tais interesses não eram nem de longe correspondidos, e sempre houve alunas interessadas nele. A moça sabia disso muito bem. Fora exatamente o que seu lado racional, aquele que tem tara em dissuadir Gina, que falava mais alto neste momento. Hermione tinha, a seu ver, a vantagem de ser inteligente, espetacularmente inteligente, embora tivesse plena consciência de que só isso não chamaria a atenção de Snape para si mesma. Mas Gina, apaixonada por ele? Duvidava muito! Gina trocava de paixão como no calendário trocam os dias. Seus relacionamentos duravam pouco e suas paixões ocasionais menos ainda. Snape deveria ser um desses caprichos da ruiva. Daqui a pouco ela esquecia o mestre de Poções e passava a achar que "A", ou "B" ou "C", era sua nova paixão, que via de regra iria durar mais uns 45 dias.

Hermione achava que essa poderia ser a oportunidade ideal para unir sua amiga Gina a Harry e de quebra tirá-la do longo caminho até o mestre de Poções.

Sim, o ideal era convencer Harry a finalmente iniciar seu relacionamento com Gina. Dificilmente, depois de anos de interesse, a ruiva iria esquecê-lo com tanta rapidez. Tinha que convencer Harry! Era o meio mais rápido de eliminar Gina do caminho. E de mais a mais, Harry e Gina formavam um lindo par.


	2. Harry

Parte II- Harry

NA: Não apoio Draco/Gina, mas achei que a idéia poderia ser inserida aqui de maneira bem interessante.

Hermione tinha uma estratégia elaborada. Por isso era ótimo ser confidente das outras pessoas. Obviamente isso de confidencias tinha seu lado chato. Achava inocência por parte das pessoas acharem que seus amigos tinham reais interesses no que lhes acontecia. Era estranho isso, estranho fato de todos pensarem que os outros se interessavam por seus problemas pessoais. Naquele instante, Hermione percorria o caminho entre o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e a quadra de Quadribol. Seu intento era conversar com Harry sobre Gina.

Por conhecer bem o perfil da amiga, ela sabia que Gina dificilmente desistia de seus devaneios de paixões. E eles eram freqüentes. Quantos a amiga já tinha namorado? Diversos. Claro todos foram com a desculpa de que ela queria definitivamente afastar o fantasma de Harry Potter de seu coração. Poético, mas irreal uma vez que Gina sempre tirava casquinhas de todos: Dino, Michael...

Harry e Rony estavam naquele instante descendo de suas vassouras no centro do campo. E pelo contentamento deles parecia que o treino havia sido ótimo. A ocasião era perfeita uma vez que Gina não estava presente ao treino por uma leve lesão na mão direita.

Hermione acenou alegremente para eles que vieram na direção da amiga. Hermione disse em sinais que precisava falar com Harry. Rony foi prontamente eliminado com a sugestão inocentemente aceita por ele: ir buscar os materiais que haviam ficado no vestiário, enquanto Hermione e Harry iriam caminhando até o castelo e Rony logo os alcançaria.

Assim que Rony estava a uma distância segura Hermione iniciou o assunto:

- Harry, preciso conversar algo muito urgente com você.

- Fale Hermione – pediu ele para que a amiga prosseguisse o assunto, que realmente deveria ser urgente por ela querer eliminar Rony naquele instante.

- Você não está mais com a Cho, não é mesmo?

Harry fez um sorriso frio antes de responder.

- Na verdade quem não está mais comigo é ela.

- Não faz muita diferença- comentou Hermione dando de ombros.

- Para mim faz muita diferença- retrucou ele braviamente olhando para a amiga, mas sem parar de caminhar. – Ela é muito cheia de achaques e sinceramente não existe nada que me faça agüentar uma mulher-torneira.

Hermione controlou-se para não rir. Mas queria mesmo era essa informação.

- E você tem alguém em vista, Harry?

- Você quer se candidatar, Mione? – questionou ele em tom de riso.

- Harry, por favor! – ela ficou sem ação frente a pergunta.

- Desculpe, mas você deixou a bola picando, Hermione. – Harry agora ria sonoramente. Hermione para ele era uma irmã e sabia que ela pensava da mesma maneira em relação a ele.

- Na verdade, eu queria perguntar o que você acha da Gina.- Hermione tocou o centro da questão.

- Gina? – Harry perguntou engolindo em seco.

Hermione percebeu pelo tom de voz dele que acertara em cheio.

- Tenho percebido que você tem olhado muito para ela, tem analisado nossa amiga ruiva demais. – Hermione estava literalmente jogando verde para colher maduro. Era uma tentativa. Se Harry tivesse interesses em Gina seria fácil fazer com que eles acabassem ficando juntos. Se não tivesse... bem se não tivesse seria realmente um grande problema a se resolver.

- Gina é irmã do Rony!- ele protestou com a maior veemência que lhe foi possível. Odiava quando Hermione o colocava contra a parede daquela maneira.

- Sim, é verdade.- concedeu Hermione- mas isso não impede que você olhe para ela de maneira diferente do que a habitual.

- Hermione, você esta enxergando coisas demais. – ele resmungou- Se o Rony escuta algo assim me odiará por toda a eternidade.

- Então é verdade! – afirmou ela, percebendo que o amigo caíra em contradição. – Você realmente esta gostando da Gina.

- E se fosse? – ele questionou bravio.

- Eu fico feliz por vocês. – hermione comentou- Você sabe que a Gina está sozinha não sabe?

- Tem certeza? – ele quis confirmações- Duvido muito. Ela é bonita e tem diversos rapazes interessados nela.

- Isso é uma verdade- retrucou Hermione agora sorridente, afinal tudo corria melhor que o planejado- conta que até o malfoy tem mostrado interesse nela.

- Malfoy?- agora Harry parou de caminhar e ficou olhando para amiga com estranheza.

- Consta que sim- ela retrucou continuando a andar e fazendo com que Harry a acompanhasse- Mas você sabe que nem tudo o que se diz por esses corredores é digno de credito.

- De qualquer modo, não gostaria de ver a Gina nos braços do Malfoy.- Harry agora estava fulo; exatamente como Hermione previra.

- Duvido que ela tenha interesses naquele arrogante. – explicou Hermione- Ela tem mesmo interesses em você, Harry.

- Em mim?

- Em você. – confirmou a amiga- Você acha que ela namora outros porque? Porque ela quer chamar sua atenção.

Alguns instantes de silêncio e chegaram na porta do castelo.

- Harry pense sobre a possibilidade de conquista-la definitivamente. – Hermione agora estava decidida a colocar lenha na fogueira.- Gina é minha amiga, sei que ela sofre por sua causa. Pense e conte com minha ajuda.

- esta bem, Hermione.- afirmou Harry olhando para trás e vendo que Rony se aproximava- Voltamos a conversar amanha.

A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama fechada pelas cortinas que garantiam sua privacidade. De qualquer modo não fora tão "malvada" com Harry quanto poderia ter sido. Ter inventado que vira os olhares fora ótimo, mas o golpe de mestre fora o interesse do Malfoy. A idéia fora realmente brilhante e só o Harry mesmo para acreditar em algo tão descabido assim. Se por algum desses acasos da vida, Draco Malfoy tivesse interesses em Ginevra Weasley não sairia pelos corredores apregoando o fato.

Agora era esperar Harry aceitar a ajuda de Hermione. A moça estava achando tudo muito fácil. Fácil demais, por sinal e para ela, Hermione Granger as coisas nunca eram nada fáceis.


	3. Draco

Parte III- Draco

Draco Malfoy espionara todo o treino de quadribol da equipe da Grifinória. Odiava ver o metido do Potter em ação, mas era por uma causa necessária. A Sonserina, tradicionalmente com um ataque truculento, vencia seus adversários pela ação e não pela qualidade. Obviamente que tendo Crabbe e Goyle no time, o QI do mesmo despencava. Desta forma era necessária a realização de espionagem industrial, observando como os outros times jogavam para que seus guarda-costas fossem truculentos com a pessoa certa e na hora certa.

Uma lastima segundo ele, era que a menina Weasley não estava jogando. È claro que não poderia externar essas palavras. Mas, com certeza Ginevra Weasley era a garota mais linda de Hogwarts. Talvez não fosse tão absurdamente bela, mas a verdade era que o eleitorado masculino sempre ficava interessado quando ela estava por perto. O problema é que ao contrário das demais, talvez exceto a sabe-tudo Granger, ela não lhe dignava um único olhar que não fosse de ódio e desprezo. Uma lastima realmente. Era muito melhor ter em sua cama a srta. Weasley do que a Parkinson!

Granger e Potter saíram caminhando sem esperar pelo terceiro membro do clã. Draco ficou bem curioso pois raramente os três andavam separados e resolveu segui-los.

A conversa girava justamente em torno da menina Weasley. Draco queria aplaudir-se. Então todas as suposições que ele tinha sobre o interesse mutuo entre ela e Potter eram verdadeiras. Mas, o loiro ficou intrigado sobre o interesse da Granger. Era fato que ela...

O loiro ficou surpreso quando escutou a sabe-tudo dizer ao Potter que ele tinha interesses na Weasley. Mas desde quando a Granger tinha bola de cristal? E mais, ele não tinha "interesses" na ruiva, não chegava a tanto. E o pior que segundo a versão da sangue-ruim ele estaria interessado na ruiva, que apenas o esnobaria.

Sinceramente que aquela Weasley pobretona era para pensar em esnobar ele, Draco malfoy em pessoa? Lindo, loiro e rico? Ora bolas!

Claro que tinha uma atração física por ela, assim como toda a escola e tinha certeza mais do que absoluta de que jamais comentara isso com qualquer pessoa!

A Granger fofoqueira só pode estar inventando isso, blefando e tentando fazer com o que o tonto do Potter acreditasse na historia toda. Ele e a Weasley? Mas desde quando!!!

Draco arregalou os olhos claros com um leve temor! E se essa historia de espalhasse e caíssem por acaso nos ouvidos de seu pai? Não adiantava dizer que essas coisas não aconteciam, porque aconteciam sim, e sempre acabava em confusão.. Até conseguir provar que preto não era azul muito tempo se passaria, seu pai e sua mãe ficariam irados...

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça... era melhor afastar esses pensamentos nefastos.

Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia e na verdade talvez preferisse não saber a Granger queria afastar a Weasley do caminho. Por obvia eliminação não era atrás do irmão da ruiva que ela andava, pois a Weasley daria odes aos céus em se livrar do irmão purgante.

Uma coisa era certa: A Granger estava atirando o Potter que caíra como um pato para cima da ruiva.

Talvez fosse uma boa. Caso o Potter namorasse a ruiva, e por meio de alguma conversinha sobre o interesse dele na dita moça caísse nos ouvidos de seu pai ele simplesmente diria que estava provocando o Potter.

Um sorriso presunçoso apareceu no rosto dele. Era trágico isso, mas quem sabe não auxiliasse a Granger?

Entre a ira do Potter e a ira de seu pai sem duvida alguma ficava com o primeiro!


	4. Cho

Parte IV- Cho

Naquela manha, Draco saiu do salão comunal da Sonserina disposto a fomentar todas as fofocas que porventura estivessem circulando por Hogwarts tendo como alvo ele e Ginevra Weasley. Se é que tais fofocas realmente existissem. De qualquer forma ao menos elas existiam na cabeça louca daquela sangue-ruim. Arrumou cuidadosamente o cabelo. Era uma sorte ser bruxo onde as convenções entre sexos eram bem definidas, porquê no mundo trouxa, todo esse seu egocentrismo lhe caracterizaria como metrosexual. Que coisa!

O loiro passou pela mesa da Grifinória, olhando fixamente a moça ruiva que nem sequer ergueu os olhos enquanto mexia distraída a xícara de café com leite. Hermione e Harry em especial perceberam a direção dos olhares do sonserino pretensioso. Os dois amigos se entreolharam como que confirmando uma informação dita anteriormente. Hermione por sua vez estava desconfiada. Será realmente que o loiro tinha algum "interesse" em Gina? Dificilmente teria. Provavelmente haveria algum plano em jogo.

O importante disso tudo é que Harry havia ficado enciumado. E era perfeito a vista das circunstâncias. Agora era só incentivar Harry a tomar a iniciativa. Não seria algo fácil, mas era possível.

Dois dias depois, Harry caminhava sozinho para a aula de Herbologia, onde era aguardado por Hermione e Rony. Porém, no meio do caminho por interceptado por uma moça com traços orientais que durante muito tempo povoara todos os seus sonhos. O rosto dela agora transparecia ansiedade.

- Eh, Harry...- ela estava esfogueada- posso falar com você?

- Claro.- disse ele, segurando firmemente a mochila numa das mãos. A outra mão, por não ter exatamente o que fazer o garoto resolveu coloca-la no bolso. Embora tivesse sentimentos de estar curado da doença chamada Cho Chang, não conseguia evitar sentir-se quente e sem jeito junto a ela. E claro, havia o agravante que a orienta fora a primeira menina que ele beijara, e única até o momento.

- Eh... você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo no final de semana? – ela perguntou rapidamente, quase unindo as palavras , ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de Harry ficando a milímetros de seu rosto.

Harry percebia os olhos dela cada vez mais próximos de seus óculos e quase lhe começou um principio de pânico. Realmente só se curaria daquela doença com um novo amor. Amor este que ele sabia muito bem quem era e onde estava.

Ele caminhou para trás distanciando-se da moça que estranhou a atitude.

- Desculpe Cho, mas não poderei ir a Hogsmeade. – ele inventou rapidamente, procurando dar um tom de cansaço e autocomiseração a frase- Tenho que cumprir detenção com o Snape. – Era plausível. Decididamente era uma desculpa bastante plausível.

- Que chato! – comentou ela, agora sem tentar se aproximar dele.- Fica para uma próxima então.- disse ela, captando o recado. Harry não queria mais nada com ela, e achara indelicado falar isso com todas as letras, ou talvez fosse covarde.

- Sim.- concordou ele, olhando Cho distanciar-se aos poucos.

De Cho Chang ele só queria mesmo era distância.

No salão Comunal da grifinória naquela noite, Hermione incentivava Harry a convidar Gina para irem a Hogsmeade antes que outro o fizesse. Era público e notório a horda de admiradores que a ruiva possuía. A sorte, segundo o ponto de vista de Hermione era que Gina, estando às voltas com a pretensa paixão por Snape, negara todos os convites para Hogsmeade, alegando uma leve indisposição futura. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia levar Harry a acreditar que Gina apenas esperava seu convite.

- Harry, porque você não convida Gina para irem a Hogsmeade?

- Mione, de que isso iria adiantar?

- Ora, Harry- explicou Hermione em tom persuasivo.- Você não percebeu que Gina não esta indo com ninguém? Ela deve estar esperando o seu convite.

- Será? – Harry se questionava intimamente se deveria ir falar com Gina ou não.

- Olhe Harry- Hermione continuava no teu tom persuasivo e suavemente, diferente de todos as formas com que já havia falado com Harry desde o inicio da amizade. Desta vez havia coisas importantes em jogo, e o moreno nem se quer se dava conta das correntes ocultas vigentes.-... a gente só se arrepende do que não faz.

Hermione deixou-o calado, apenas remoendo as idéias. Uma frase que lera, ou ouvia lhe parecia vir aa calhar naquele momento: "as pessoas boas e honestas são tão fáceis de manipular".

Harry levantou-se num salto. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Por um momento pareceu que iria desistir. Mas caminhou rapidamente até o canto do salão comunal onde Gina absorta lia um livro.

- Gina?- Chamou ele.

- Fale Harry. – ela fechou o livro e ficou olhando- o .

- Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?- a frase saiu fácil, sem qualquer problema. E logo ele que achara que iria gaguejar e atrapalhar tudo.


	5. Hermione

N/A: Desafio respondido porque a Hermione tinha apenas que tirar a Gina do Caminho. Desculpem pela simplicidade da fic, mas pessoalmente não gosto da Gina, então... espero que gostem.

Beijos,

Sarah.

Parte V- Hermione

― Harry, porque você não convida Gina para irem a Hogsmeade?

― Mione, de que isso iria adiantar?

― Ora, Harry - explicou Hermione em tom persuasivo -, você não percebeu que Gina não esta indo com ninguém? Ela deve estar esperando o seu convite.

― Será? - Harry se questionava intimamente se deveria ir falar com Gina ou não.

― Olhe, Harry - Hermione continuava no teu tom persuasivo e suavemente diferente de todas as formas com que já havia falado com Harry desde o inicio da amizade. Desta vez havia coisas importantes em jogo, e o moreno nem se quer se dava conta das correntes ocultas vigentes -, a gente só se arrepende do que não faz!

Hermione deixou-o calado, apenas remoendo as idéias. Uma frase que lera ou ouvia lhe parecia vir a calhar naquele momento: "as pessoas boas e honestas são tão fáceis de manipular".

Harry levantou-se num salto. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam. Por um momento pareceu que iria desistir. Mas caminhou rapidamente até o canto do salão comunal onde Gina, absorta, lia um livro.

― Gina? - Chamou ele.

― Fale, Harry - ela fechou o livro e ficou olhando-o.

― Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo? - a frase saiu fácil, sem qualquer problema. E logo ele que achara que iria gaguejar e atrapalhar tudo.

Gina olhou admirada para Harry. Esperara por tanto tempo por aquele convite. Por tanto tempo. Na verdade jamais chegara a esquecê-lo totalmente. Se a ruiva virasse seus olhos veria o rosto de Hermione totalmente tenso e preso na cena que estava se desenrolando. Por um instante, a ruiva pensou em recusar.

― Tudo bem, Harry - disse ela por fim, contendo uma emoção totalmente inesperada.

Harry sorriu feliz. Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e com suavidade beijou-a nos lábios. Ginevra correspondeu plenamente. Naquela noite, o par ficou namorando sob os olhares felizes e aliviados de Hermione.

Quando Gina subiu ao dormitório, Hermione estava esperando por ela. A ruiva parecia estar caminhando nas nuvens. Hermione sorriu para ela esperando que ela falasse.

― Parece um sonho! - murmurou Gina sonhadora.

― É real! - afirmou Hermione. - Harry gosta de você.

― E eu dele - disse Gina com um sorriso radiante. - Na verdade, nunca esqueci Harry.

― Quer dizer que posso ficar descansada? Você não tem mais idéias sobre estar apaixonada pelo professor Snape? - Hermione manteve a voz firme como se falasse de algum assunto que não a interessava.

― Snape? - Gina arregalou os olhos. - Aquilo foi bobagem. Idéias idiotas da minha cabeça.

― Ainda bem! - afirmou Hermione.

Naquela noite, Hermione dormiu tranqüila. Tirara Gina do caminho e fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Na verdade, a história de paixão platônica pelo professor fora algo de momento e Hermione nem deveria ter se importado com isso. Agora suas baterias deveriam ser voltadas para o mestre de Poções, pois seu interesse nele nada tinha de fluído nem de fugás.

Mas essa é uma outra história.

FIM


End file.
